Damned if I
by Demonic Oreo
Summary: Beacon hills talent show is here Stiles and Danny are ready to get there mates even if they dont know it yet!sorry this makes no sense at all!please r&r and i own nothing rated to be safe


Damned

_**I do not own teen wolf! If I did I would have more sterek and Jackson wouldn't have left…oh and Stiles would be an awesome Werewolf**_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Danny Singing_

**Stiles singing**

_**Both Singing**_

"Last but not least we have Stiles Stilinski and Danny Mahealani," A teacher said before stepping off stage so that the last act of the night could come up and do their thing.

Danny and Stiles had then walked up on stage smiles/smirks present on their faces. What caught a lot of attention was their attire.

Danny was wearing a tight dark midnight blue v-neck t-shirt that went well with his faded ripped black skinny jeans. Around his neck was a chain that held a small triskelion. His hands bare as he gave the pack, which were in the crowd, a thumbs up.

Stiles was wearing a black wife-beater that clung to his body. His bottoms consisted of black leather shorts that stopped mid thigh hugging his legs tightly. Around his neck was a leather collar that had a triskelion molded onto the charm hooked to it. His hands, which were resting on his hips, were covered by a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

The pack was giving them shocked looks seeing as they had been told the two were sick. The only ones who were in on the plan were the females, who were among those cheering. By time the cheers had calmed the two males on stage were ready and the music was starting.

Danny was nodding his head to the beat, while Stiles was jumping in place as the beat picked up and then, Danny started to sing,

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

Stiles stepped up at that time smiling as he sung his park a bounce still in his step,

'**Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line**

**Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime**

**Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up **

**Everything for you**

Danny walked up and slung an arm around the smaller male's shoulders as they sang the next part in sync

_**Oh ,Oh, Oh how was I supposed to know **_

_**That you were oh, oh, over me**_

_**I think I should go (GO!)**_

_**Something's telling me to leave but I won't **_

'_**Cause damned if do ya, damned if I don't**_

_It took a lot to take you home_

_One stupid call and I end up alone_

_You're made up, dressed up, messed up_

_Plans I set in stone_

**But you made me do it when I don't like **

**Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife**

**Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up**

**Everything for you!**

_**Oh, Oh, Oh how was I supposed to know**_

_**That you were oh, oh, over me**_

_**I think that I should go (Go!) Something's telling me to leave but I won't **_

_**Cause damned if I do ya, damned if I don't **_

**Making a fool of myself when you hang around**

**When you're gone**

**I'm a match that's burning out**

**Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do**

_(Said I would do)_

**But I never promised you**

_(But I never promised you, promised you)_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh how was I supposed to know**_

_**That you were oh, oh, over me**_

_**I think that I should go (GO!)**_

_**It never took a fool to see things that I won't**_

_**Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**_

_Oh, oh, oh how was I supposed to know_

**(Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)**

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

**(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)**

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't _

Danny and stiles looked at each other large grins on the faces as the said the last part,

_**Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d**_

_**Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't!**_

As the song ended, Danny and Stiles leaned against each other both panting for breath.

The audience was silent for a moment, only being broken when Isaac and the girls from the pack stood up cheering. Following their example, the crowd started clapping and going wild.

Stiles and Danny waved as they ran off stage and towards the back exit leading outside of the building. They had just stepped outside, not even having a chance to close the door, when they were tackled to the ground by the girls and Isaac.

"You were amazing!" Isaac said from on top of Danny, the girls nodding their agreement.

"I didn't know you guys could sing," Scott said as he, Boyd, Derek, and Jackson arrived on the scene, the other three males nodding in agreement.

Stiles blushed, as Danny smiled, "Only the girls and Isaac knew." Danny said knowing that Stiles was embarrassed about his talent.

"How did they find out?" Boyd asked curiously.

"I s-sing to him when he comes to my house after having a nightmare or when he just needs me to be there," Stiles said blushing as Isaac nuzzled his cheek.

"The girls heard me in the shower singing," Danny said chuckling when the 3 girls blushed slightly.

Jackson hearing that growled in the back of his throat, before he moved forward and yanked his large mate off the ground and towards his car, "You did good Stilinski."

They all watched as Danny was forced into the car, and watched as it drove away.

"Well he's getting laid," Stiles bluntly stated causing the others to stare at him.

Stiles got up as the pack separated, planning to head back to their homes for a good night's rest. Stiles dropped Scott and Isaac off at the McCall residence before heading to his home. When he arrived the lights were off and his dads police cruiser was gone.

He parked his jeep before sighing as he walked into his house dropping his coat and keys off by the door. After doing so, he walked up to his room and began stripping off his stage outfit.

Just as he was about to put his pajama pants on his window opened and shut causing him to spin around.

Immediately locking eyes with Derek Hale.

Stiles jumped onto his bed and covered himself with the blanket blushing deeply, "W-What the hell man?!"

Derek looked at him smirking before moving closer, "You did great tonight…"

Stiles blushed, "Thanks…that's means a lot to me."

Derek moved onto the bed and pressed his lips to Stiles', "Now time for first prize."

-With Jackson and Danny-

"D-Dammit, Danny!" Jackson cried as he thrust back against the other, whining.

Danny smirked before finally letting the other release, just as he started filling the smaller blonde. He collapsed against the others back, "Best Talent show ever…"

Jackson huffed out a laugh before cuddling into the larger male falling asleep, Danny soon following his lead.

-The End-

_**Hello!~ Did you like my first oneshot?**_

_**Wahhh you did? Thank you soooo much!**_

_**If you didn't~ please tell me what I can do better next time!**_

_**Please review~**_

_**Oreo is out!**_


End file.
